Conventional evaporative emissions (EVAP) systems include a vapor canister that evaporates from liquid fuel (e.g., gasoline) stored in a fuel tank of the vehicle. Engine vacuum is utilized to deliver the fuel vapor from the vapor canister to the engine through vapor transport lines and into intake ports of the engine. Vehicles are typically required to perform diagnostic routines on various components of the EVAP system to detect malfunctions (leaks, blockages, etc.). If unaddressed, malfunctions of the EVAP system could result in fuel vapor being released into the atmosphere.
Conventional EVAP system diagnostic routines, however, are typically intrusive. That is, these diagnostic routines are forced during engine operation, even at the expense of performance/fuel economy. Some conventional diagnostic routines also utilize additional testing components, such as passive mechanical devices, which potentially increases costs. Accordingly, while such EVAP systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.